A picture never lies
by Soltic
Summary: Ken has just relized his best friend loves him, but can he return the feelings.


Don't own digimon never will so.. Don't sue me for I am completely broke.  
  
  
  
Yaoi warning this Is a kensuke/daiken after all. Please RxR  
  
Description: Davis likes Ken, but how does Ken feel about Davis? Read and find out. (not real good description, but never been good with them.)  
  
Davis: looks over his shoulder and reads the warning Hell no you.. you. cant write this you can't let Ken know how I feel about him.  
  
Sol: I can do whatever I want to you Davis this is my story.  
  
Ken: Ok what are you two arguing about.., and what you writing sol.  
  
Davis: pushes ken back to the living room He's just writing another fanfiction. leave him alone. nothing to do with you.  
  
A picture never lies  
  
(Davis's POV)  
  
"Finally done," I whispered as I watched Ken sleeping. I had stayed up just a little longer so I could put the finishing touches on the picture I was working on. As in the bed Ken now rested upon the page in my art book. He was the perfect model for me to draw his lavender hair, creamy skin, and his eyes. eyes that could pull you in forever. If you can't tell by now I have fallen in love with my best friend.  
  
How could one not love him? Even as the Digimon Emperor I loved him. It hurt me deeply every time we fought, but I knew one day you would leave the dark behind Ken. I new you would join us in the fight to save the digital world.  
  
(Ken's POV)  
  
The morning awoke with sun trying to break though the curtain, but alas it was of no use. As the clocked struck nine Ken awoke, he was always early to awake unlike the new goggle boy. 'Ah there he is sleeping at my desk art book open. his art is his life. I wonder what he stayed up so late to finish.'  
  
Ken looked over the brown haired boys shoulder, and down at a picture of himself wrapped in a towel. 'What the hell. why is Davis drawing me in a towel!" Ken back away slowly from the art book, and tossed on some fresh cloths. It was Saturday morning and Davis and himself where supposed to go out tonight to watch the new Lord of the Rings movie. 'Ok Ken you just going to pretend you didn't see any of this. besides there must be a good reason for him to be drawing me in nothing but a towel.' A second voice from somewhere in his mind called out to him, "yeah the only reason for the towel is he don't know how to draw the rest of you. Baka he's in love.'  
  
Ken's mind reeled from this new information. 'That had to be the reason Davis loves me. No, No he can't love me. I mean we are both men.' 'Duh.. hello genius he's gay.' Ken had already slid the book out from under the sleeping boy letting him rest on the desk instead. Nothing woke him up, nothing at all, unless it was food. The front of the book contained a lot of the pictures ken had seen, some of his team mates running across the field kicking the soccer ball, Tai and Matt kicked back in their apartment, or even the one of him and wormmon sitting beside his computer. But as he flipped through the back pages he noticed that it was filled with nothing but him. Some showed him asleep on his bed, another of him drawn as a angel, another showed him kissing Davis, and even a couple in his old Kaiser out fit. 'Damn did he even like me when I was the Kaiser.' Ken had to close the book though when he found one that confirmed his thoughts, in this one Davis and himself where laying side bye side lips locked in what looked to be a deep kiss. In the picture there hands where busy undoing one another's jeans. Ken felt something move within him not unpleasant, but something he could not place.  
  
Ken slid the book back under the boys arms and then scribbled a quick note that Davis would see. After that ken got up, and head out the door and out of the house walking towards the park. He had to figure this out he knew he liked girls hell he had a crush on Miyako ever since he had seen her, yet something in the back of his mind was whispering to him. 'Davis isn't that bad looking. and he is a real good soccer player to. Besides he is your best friend. He has apparently loved you since you where the Kaiser, and still does love you.'  
  
'No I cant think this I am not gay I don't like Daisuke this way. I can't like him I like Miyako. I have always liked Miyako'  
  
'Then why have you never told her this. Besides your always staring at Davis's ass,' whispered that repressed part of his mind.  
  
'No I don't I do not check Davis out. Miyako, Miyako is the one I like.'  
  
'Then how come you can think of what Davis looks like clear as a bell, and only think of that DUMB hat Miyako wears. FACE IT YOU LIKE DAVIS' Ken walked down the path in the park stopping at a small bridge that ran over a stream that passed though this spot. Looking down at his own reflection he saw himself staring right back up.  
  
"Do I? Do I truly like Davis?" he whispered to his reflection, but it only answered him with silence.  
  
(Davis's POV)  
  
I awoke about eleven in the morning still to early for me, but I knew I better get up Ken would already be up by now. 'God how much I want to just hold him in my arms, and never let him go. I want to wake up each morning, and know that he is my Ken no one else's'  
  
As I got up I noticed that my art book had been moved out from under me. 'Shit. please no one look please.' fear crept about Davis, know that his darkest secret could be found within this book. As he looked down at it he noticed a note left by ken.  
  
"Davis went for a walk though the park. be back soon. Ken" he read. 'Hell why didn't he wait for me. Shit what if he saw the pictures.What if he wants to stop being my friend. FUCK.'  
  
Davis sat down upon Kens bed his hands in his face. He knew Ken knew his secret. If he moved the book then he would have seen the picture. "Shit Davis you just had to leave it open you just had to fall asleep where all the gods above and spirits about could see.' Davis mental slapped himself, and just stated to cry upon Kens bed holding the book close to him.  
  
'He don't want you Davis you know it Ken would never want you he only humors you cause he feels sorry for you. Why would Ken the smartest boy in the world ever want a goggle boy. Hell even your own family doesn't care about you. Jun yells at you all day long, your parents wouldn't even know you existed save for the fact they have to feed you. Hell you cook your own food so they most likely don't even know they have a son just a daughter.' As Davis thought about his family, about Ken's running off, and even at his own shitty life he could only see one way out. He looked down at the clock "twelve thirty. Kens folks are out by now working, and he is out at the park." Davis began to walk to the bathroom. 'One way out Davis one way out.,' murmured the voice in his head. "One way out," echoed Davis. Sitting down in the bathtub Davis removed his shirt, and placed it under him. 'Lest I can do is spare you the mess. Well most of it.'  
  
Davis took the razor off the shelf. 'Looks like Kens mom will need a new razor after this. Always causing trouble aren't you Davis.' Davis placed the blade at his wrist, and pressed down. "Follow the vain at least get this right.'  
  
(Ken's POV)  
  
Ken began to walk home as heard his watch beep. "Noon, Davis will be getting up just about now. Better get home and get lunch started." Ken had decided he was going to ask Davis about the pictures. He knew what the boy would say, but he had to hear it from Davis himself. He knew what he was going to say to the soccer god.. that sat in his room. 'Miyako I'm sorry I just don't love you. I love the god that's sitting in my room. That man with the eyes that can capture your soul, and keep it forever.  
  
It had taken Ken a half a hour to walk back to his house. Unlocking the door he could hear yelps of pain, and sobs coming from his bathroom. "What the hell, DAVIS YOU OK!" yelled the young genius. Ken shot though the bathroom door only to see a razor blade forced out of a broken razor traveling up the boys left arm. "Davis stop it what in the hell are you doing!!" cried Ken grabbing the boys hand pulling the blade from his grasp, and tossing into the toilet.  
  
"What's it look like Ken I am killing myself. I know you don't love me, I know you could never love me. You saw the pictures I know you did, now you don't want to be my friend. You don't have to take pity on me any more Ken. No body wants me around Jun tells me that every day, my parents don't even know I exist and you hate me for being a gay, and in love with you. so just walk away Ken let me finish this." As Davis spoke these words tears fell from both of them sorrow fill Ken to the brim, but concern for the redhead was stronger then anything. Ken quickly took his shirt off, and wrapped it about his friends arm holding it tightly.  
  
"Understand this Daisuke," Ken said using his full first name. It was always Davis never Daisuke no one called him that. "I have never taken pity on you, hell if anyone you took pity on me the broken Kaiser hated by man and mon. Yes I saw your pictures Daisuke I admit that at first.. I was scared hell I didn't know what to think my best friend loved me. Then I began to think I figured out its been you Daisuke you MY SUKE-CHAN that I have loved. I thought I loved Miyako but no. its been you my soccer god." Ken now held Davis closely making sure he could feel his lovers bare skin.  
  
"How. how. could anyone ever.." Davis never fished his sentence though for Ken quickly planted a kiss upon his lovers lips. The kiss flowed down from there lips, and spread into there toes. There bodies where on fire the kiss had set there blood a pumping. Ken's eyes suddenly went wide shit he's still bleeding. Lucky for Ken the cut looked worse then it truly was the first part of it was bad no doubt but as the blade traveled upward the cut got shallower, and shallower. Soon Ken had his koi all patched up.  
  
"Daisuke if you ever do this to me again koi..."  
  
"Ken. I only did this cause I thought no one loved me."  
  
"Well you where wrong. I love you. I will always love you." Just as Ken reached in to place another kiss upon his lovers lips his stomach spoke for him. "After all this your hungry. I swear you could eat all day long, and still ask for dessert." Davis smiled at his new found love, and gave him that kiss he sought. Once more fire burned in there lips as they held each other close. Pulling away from him Davis grinned childishly at his koi.  
  
"So what is for lunch. I am starving to death here." Ken rolled his eyes at the worst joke he had ever heard.  
  
"Come on Suke-chan lets find us something for lunch," Ken said helping his love up from the tub. The bandage on Davis's arm hardly showed any sign of blood. "I even know what we can do for dessert," Ken said his mind traveling back to the picture of them upon his bed hands fumbling to release the prize within.  
  
The End Davis: You where going to kill me KILL ME...  
  
Sol: I would never do that Davis. besides I think Ken liked being able to cradle you like that.  
  
Ken: Well. I. I. come on Davis we haven had that dessert. Ken begins to pull Davis towards there room.  
  
Ok guys this is my first one-shot story. please Review I want to know what everyone thinks. 


End file.
